


Here and now

by PhantomCreepy



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragons - Fandom
Genre: Elves, F/M, Friendship, Love, Magic, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomCreepy/pseuds/PhantomCreepy
Summary: So our character is from the Fade. No she is not a spirit. What is she? How is she from the fade? These are great questions go ahead and take a read and see what you think of this little character able to adapt to the feelings around her better than an entirely new world.
Relationships: Solas (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Thinking about how I got here happens alot in my life actually. There is the broad question, how did I end up in this world. Then there is the narrow question of how did I end up in this hollowed out log. Running from my own thoughts and creations can become quite tiresome here in the fade. My knees can never quite take on the burden of my weight crushing down on them while I'm squeezing my body tightly in an unforgivable fallen stump. Roars in the distance let me know the rage demon is traveling else where to calm itself down again, and all because I tripped and fell and got anxious from the pain I felt. Poor little wisp didn't know what hit him when he got a taste of my emotions. I have tried for I think years to control my emotions and feelings in this place to no avail. Alright, my knees can no longer take the ache. I'm going to wiggle a little and poke my head out and see if the coast is clear. The logs is starting to creak from my jostling, if I don't get out soon this things gonna break open anyways. Poking my head out to look around, fog, would you look at that. Always fog. Looking around I can see some new spirts start to wander their way around as if no disturbance took place. Might as well climb out now I guess. Scooting out I feel a thud on my bottom and quickly rise to dust my rear off. Nothing but fog and dirt, typical. You get the occasional water pool or fruit tree. They tend to appear once I am hungry or thirsty. Memories of the spirits here share their visions of the land they once knew, some share feasts with me from back when they were once living. Wonderful to see a different world from their point of view. It's crazy to think but I can't remember my own world. I'm not even sure if the memories that are shared by the spirits around me are even truly accurate. Shrugging off my own mindless rantings. Now where was I. Turning to the trunk that provided me tight shelter and puzzling how this came about in a barn Fog land. You know I can't think up this kind of shelter off of a whim. Let's see if we can figure out where this came from, maybe a wisp is hiding beneath it. I'm going to try and lift the .... nope that's heavy. Well I'll walk to the side and push to roll it. I think I have enough strength to force some movement. PUSH! Yep we got a nudge. PUT YOUR BACK INTO IT! Crackling comes from the log as it keeps away from its resting spot. A wisp quickly shoots up from the ground below and glows brightly in my face. Wisps don't usually make much noise. Nothing in this fade makes much noise. Wisps tend to have a hum around and grow brightly when they are happy. Wisps tend to be the most playful but can turn into a rage or greed demon pretty quick if their surroundings give off any negatively. I remember avoiding these things a long time ago. Now, I let them push and tickle me along our path of uncertainty. I feel vibrations in the bottom of my feet and look down and see the dirt is jumping wildly around my toes. I look back to the wisp who seems to have lost its interest in me. I look in the direction behind me and see a bright glow in the distance. Turning back to the wisp I see it is already gone, I look around to find him and notice he is heading in the direction of the glow. I have never seen anything like it either and start to head in its direction. 

Curiosity creeping it's way into my mind I begin to run towards the light. What is it. Where did it come from. What's happening. I begin to gasp for air but my legs won't stop. I must know. My chest burns but I don't care. The light gets brighter. My eyes squint from its shine but I dare not look away. My pace quickens. Loud hums echo from the glow, sounds I can't recognize. As I get closer I can see that the light is like a cave opening to a memory. I don't see any spirits around right now, only other thing here other than me is he wisp on my shoulder who caught a lift here. I get closer to the cave entrance and see two figures. The noise is coming from them. What strange sounds they make. Wait another figure approaches. I creep closer to get a better look. This figure is smaller that the other two. Looking over to the wisp on my shoulder it too is trying to figure out what we are seeing. I missed what happened but somehow the third thing just came through its cave to here. I hesitate to move towards it. It's not moving. The wisp hums in my ear, courage begins to flood over me. I run over to the tiny figure and see that like mine its chest moves. I hesitate to touch it, but I must make sure it's OK. I screeching sound comes from the cave entrance I look up and see a figuring glowing in its way. Screeching again as she points in the direction of the being in front of me. I shake its back and notice a green spark come from its hand. I jump back the wisp feels the fear from me and I hear it's form begin to grow. I shake the thing with the glowing hand again it begins to wake. I run towards the entrance of its cave to find cover from the monster I have helped create. RUN. Leaping through the cave entrance my senses are overwhelmed by all that's around me. My eyes can't open from the brightness in this cave, my nose is burning from the air, my lungs feel heavy, my skin begins to tingle and the noise is defening. I grab my face to shield it from such pain. What is this!


	2. This is not the fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well we all know what's it's not don't we.

Soft hums stir around me, I cant make since of them. These sounds are unlike anything I have ever heard. All my years if only heard hums and screams. My head throbs in agony. My eyelids alone can not block the hue of light surrounding them. Raising my arm to block what light I can the sounds around me quickly stop. I stop moving. Pushing through the pain I try to listen. What danger approaches to require such silence. I hold back on my feelings and concentrate on my breathing. Pushing through the pain to reach my tranquil state. My reaction to the change in the atmosphere must have agitated nearby spirits. I must calm myself. As my breathing slows I begin to hear a crackling in the distance. I begin to notice that the left side of my body is slightly warmer than than my right. I am completely stretched out on my back. Beneath me was not dirt it was much harder and had no comfort. My head is resting on something,soft but not dirt either. Wait a minute, what's on me? I slowly move my arm away from my eyes but keep them shut. They begin to throb as light approaches my lids once more. No memories I have ever seen carried such hues. I wait a while until the throbbing is manageable, and slowly blink my eyes open. I don't see my body, I know it's there. I calmly back out of the hold that strange thing had over my body. The rustling to the left of me has gotten my attention and looking over in the direction of the sound the light stabs my eyes once more. I throw my hand out to block the light and see what happens to share in my setting. They look like spirits but don't look like spirits. They are not see through, they are not floating. They both stare at me. I can feel curiosity from one and anger and fear from the other. I hesitate to move any further to not start a transition in the thing feeling dark emotions. The curious one steps closer to me feet making another new sound. I watch this one closely while not loosing sight of the other. The curious one starts to make sounds while looking at me. I watch, as it looks back to the angry one. The curious one makes sounds again and the angry one leaves from my sight. I look back to the curious one and it looks at me. Curiosity slowly seeps away from it and fades into a tranquil state. It's easier to predict a transformation when the air is calm and still like this. 

Both of us stare at each other. Both calm, both breathing steadily. Then it hums. It's a friendly hum. Like one a wisp would do if they happen to notice your around. I feel comfort ooze away from me and notice that it too is feeling the shift I made in the air around us. It moves an arm closer to my head still humming the sweet sound of happiness. I watch its arm now allowing myself certain to share my curiosity. It's face makes a change after my emotions switch, but the hum stays the same. Its hand rests gently on my face and a small amount of pressure from within my head pulses. 

My mind is being flooded with information. This is not a spirit, this is a living man. I'm laying on stone, in a room. This is, to much. My chest tightens, this is not, my mouth parts. This is not, my body starts shaking. I can hardly breathe. I look at my hands, they are shaking. The man gets up and watches me. I look around and now know, I know this place but I don't. This is not the fade.


	3. Curses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for clicking to the next chapter I swear if you tag along it will get a little better.

To many thoughts flooding my brain. To many questions arise from depths I never knew were there. This man, this elf, has placed knowledge within me. Looking around I now know that my lower half is being covered by a blanket made of different rags. The floor beneath me is stone. The crackling in the distance is made by the fire in the hearth and the bright light comes from it as well. I know that the man's face shows a smile, and it that a smile has multiple meanings, usually associated with happiness. My head hurts because it is not accustomed to the change in atmosphere or the amount of light that is in this room. The air is heavy and burns my throat because of the fire and various bottles within the room that hold potions and are yet sealed. My skin is warmer on one side because it faces the fire. I know that I am capable of speaking but I never have before. 

"Hello" the elf says while taking a step away from me and the curse he has bestowed upon me. He knows what's he has done. I open my mouth but I am to afraid to speak. Words. I have never needed them. I have lived by vague gestures and sensing the emotions around me. Hums in the air was the way I had ever been approached by spirits or wisps. Their memories bared no words only feelings and transparent images. Nourishment came from their creations in the fade. I had no control over when or what I ate. Now thinking on it it probably was never food. 

The elf gestures his hand out towards me palm up. I reach mine out as well next to his palm up. Maybe this is some sort of greeting, or he needs to this hand. His hand flips over and goes towards mine and panic floods over me as I retract my arm. I don't want any more curses. I don't want anything else. He smiles again, " I am not trying to hurt you." The elf says with a chuckle, another sign indicating happiness. I on the other hand am far from happy. The measure of trust between me and him right now is slim. "So," he says as he turns away and walks towards the other side of the room. " you were found next to another woman, a woman who bares a mark on her hand." He grabs hold of a chair and takes it closer to the fire and sits in it. "You apparently came out first, they said as soon as your feet touched the ground you looked to be in excruciating agony and fell unconscious." Well that's how I remember it, so that's pretty accurate. He continues " The other woman, she is resting now after closing the breach. It is not permanently sealed but we are hopeful to acquire allies to help her accomplish such a feat." I honestly have no idea what he's talking about or why he feels the need to tell me this. I didn't know anything other than sand could be ground just minutes ago. Time, I knew of time before. I think, yes, I think it was much slower than this in the fade. Or, in the fade nothing happened quickly. Great, more questions curse this elf. 

"The others are going to return shortly and you need to be able to tell them what you know." This elf is very talkative. Wisps didn't hum this much. He stares at me, as I continue to stare at him. "Now is a good time to speak child." What to say. Why do I even have to say anything. Words aren't needed where I am from. I had made noise before, but it would usually agitate the spirits around me. Staying quiet was a good way to survive. This elf is seems to say that's different here. I take a deep breath. 

"Why did you do this to me?" I look down then around at the room. "Why do I have to answer any of your questions? You have given me so many questions of my own, yet you require answers from me?" My voice is raspy, my throat vibrates as the words escape my lips I don't even know if he could hear me, I barley heard myself. I look back at him and see that he is no longer wearing a half smile. The light air that surrounded him turns into a heavy sadness. These feelings I know, I often felt them while in the fade. Now, anger creeps up from within me, he will not get ... what's the word, pity. He wont be getting pity from me. The door behind him barges open and three women and another man come walking through the door. The woman in the lead has short black hair and a scar on her face. She was radiating anger it down right filled the room. A stink of fear came from one of the other women, she was tall, lean and almost had snow white hair. She glanced over at the elf sitting in the chair exposing her pointy ears as well. Elf. The other woman, I am not quite sure of her emotions. She is covered from head to toe in a shroud, her hood clinging to the brow of her forehead. If she was feeling anything the room was to full of emotions from the first two for me to even notice anyone else's. The man had honey colored hair, I know the color but have never seen honey, strange. I can't feel his emotions either. The dark haired woman points at me. "Who are you?" 

Is that not the number one question right now. I don't have an answer. I know that women bare children, but I was the only flesh that wandered through the fade, there was no mother. No father, or brothers or sisters. I dont even know for sure if I even look like these people. I look down at my hands and they look similar to theirs. I must be some race they recognize. " I would like to know that too." The emotion in the room changes, anger fades to confused, fear turns to sympathy, and the male elf starts to ooze curiosity. The dark haired one looks at the female elf then the lady in the shroud. The female elf then steps forward " I remember you, you helped me wake up in the fade before it closed." I think back and this is the same person I once stood over trying to understand what it was. I nod at her. She continues "How did you get there? How did you find me? Were you there for the meeting?" Meeting? No, I dont know meetings. " I... I am not ... I have lived there since I can remember." The dark haired woman tskd and looks to the others in disbelief. " I am telling the truth!" My voice raises and anger begins to swell in my belly. " I saw a bright light! It was like NOTHING I have ever seen before!" Things in the room begin to shake as my voice begins to raise. How dare these people! How dare they interrogate me, ambush me in such a way and yet doubt me once they force knowledge into my head just so I can answer their questions! " I dont know anything about a meeting and keep that awful man away from me!" I point over to the elf who is no longer sitting in the chair but standing and watching my every move. They all are, and they are all crouching and look to be bracing themselves for something. What is going on? I look over to the table the carried the potions and see that everything that was on the table is now floating. I glance around and see just about everything is floating around me like little wisps. 

The male elf slowly approaches me as I begin to try and calm myself. This must be the change, where I turn into a demon like all those other spirits. This must be it. "Calm DOWN" he says as he grabs my wrist. "Let me help you." My eyes begin to leak, rain?...No, tears. I try to push the emotions down but the room is filled with to many loud emotions that I cant control mine anymore. The dark haired woman starts to quickly approach me, " NO Cassandra! " the male elf yells, "Cassandra!" The female elf screams. She is so fast, she was in front of me one moment and then behind me the next. 

DARK


	4. Intrigue.

Cassandra knocks the strange woman unconscious, by hitting her in the back of the head. She falls to the ground, everything in the room crashes upon the surface below them. Bottles break and the potions that lay within them spill to the floor, leaving a faint smell of the elf root made to create them. The fire burning in such bright colors is now left with only embers. Looking down at the girl sprawled at my feet, I can only guess as to what we had just witnessed. "Thank you Cassandra, Andraste only knows what might have happened." The herald says while picking up the chair I just recently had sat in. 

Funny thing that herald. Although she is a Dalish elf she has latched onto the humans beliefs as some child would a blanket. It's unfortunate, the mortals of this world know so little of the world that lay beneath their feet. They have had ample time to adapt to peace and tranquility, and instead unleash war upon each other because their version of peace is slightly different. "Do you feel that?" The herald says, interrupting my thoughts. I look up and notice the change she speaks of. Before the girl was knocked unconscious the room had grown hot, almost blistering yet not burning. The air in the room actually tasted of rage and fear, it felt like it was hitting you on waves, and actually nocked some of the furnishings over. The emotions were strong and I remembering those emotions trying to take hold of my own and twist them. Nodding to the herald she looks to the others for confirmation as well. This seems to be the way. I am but a stranger who "happened" to stumble upon this group and offered my aid. In reality they have every reason to be suspicious of me. I have to be extremely careful with them, luckily I can chalk my secrecy up to the Dalish not being comfortable around so many humans. 

"Do you remember what she said?" Cassandra asks us placing her hands on her hips. The herald glances at the mark on her hand as if she gets answers from it concerning the world around her. I wander if it talks to her? "I do, but Cassandra she did save me." She looks up from her hand over to me. " Why did she want to keep you away?" I hesitate to answer with the full truth. "I am the first person she met, she didn't speak our language. .. I may have helped her understand how to communicate with us, only for her to be able to answer your questions of course." ... and mine. The herald approaches me carefully eyeing me as some mystery she wishes to solve. "Solas, what do you think we should do?" Before I can answer Lilliana interjects "You saw what she can do, if he had to help her communicate with us then she must be a spy." I shake my head. Cassandra nods at Lilliana "' Well until we know more we should take every precaution, we should keep her in the cells until we can find out where she is from." The herald turns from me, " If that's what you think we should do then Commander Cullen, " Cullen stands at attention at the mention of his name. " Have your men take her to the cells and throw some clothes in the cell with her as well she needn't be unclothed any longer." Cullen nods then heads out the door to grab some assistance. The Herald turns to Cassandra, " Get our team assembled, we should finish our missions in the Hinterlands. Maybe we can gather more information on the concerning the mages, and this letter form the Teventir Dorian." Cassandra nods in agreement "of Course" and heads out the door Lilliana following close behind. The Herald spins back around to me. "Solas, what do you know of this girl?" I sigh in exasperation. " I know little, but from the information I was able to gather she is not familiar with this world." I motion to the stone at my feet. She knew nothing of what she was seeing or hearing. " She kept blocking the light from the fire away from her eyes." The herald nods, and asks " You said you gave her means to communicate with us, how?" I lifted my hand up and placed it on my frontal lobe "By sharing our basic language and basic grasp of knowledge." I look away from the herald and feel myself frown, " She didnt appreciate the help." The herald just smiled at me " At least you tried something. You said she didnt care for the light we will make sure the dungeon is dark to keep her comfortable. See if you can talk her into some clothes when she wakes up." The herald walks away tosses her marked hand in the air to give me a half wave before leaving. While waiting on Commander Cullens men to get here I should go ahead and inspect her for any clues, since I am officially alone. I kneel down beside her and notice that her chestnut hair is wild and matted, I push a strand behind her dainty pointy ear. Such soft delicate skin, bares no spots from the sun or show any sign of aging. Lowering my gaze down her back side there are no signs of scarring or branding of any ink. I grab the blanket that lay next to her tiny frame, and place it over her body. I roll her onto her back and inspect the rest of her body, she is a perfect specimen. Skin pale as the moon, small pear shaped breasts resting on an hourglass frame. She would have been marveled over in my world. I finish wrapping her in the blanket to protect her modesty. Cullens men show at the door and grab her from me gently and take her towards the dungeon.


End file.
